Mishaps in the Mystery Shack
by Skittlespop428
Summary: Everything goes wrong in the Mystery Shack on this particular day. Gideon then finds a page in book 2 that may change the Pines' lives forever. *NO PINECEST!*
1. Chapter 1

_**What I wrote before was just the trailer and not the real beginning. This is actually the first chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Dipper's POV**

The bright sun shining through the window, wakes me up. Thanks to Stan's cheepness, we don't have blinds on the attic windows.

I got up and steped on something. Looking at the floor, I noticed Mabel's calander. Picking it up, I looked at the date...Oh..no! It's Friday the 13th! I couldn't imagine what could happen today!

With the wierdness of Gravity falls and bad luck, this could be the worst day ever! Those two are not a good combination! After dropping the calender on the ground wide-eyed, I looked all around me.

Somethings going to happen today...I could totally feel it. Taking a few steps, Mabel jumped out of no where scaring the crap out of me. "AHHHH!" I screamed with my squeeky girly voice peeking through. Mabel just burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! Oh my gosh Dipper! You should have seen your face!" She giggled while mocking me and making faces.

"Not funny Mabel" I glared. Mabel stopped laughing. "You're right...It was hilarious!" She exclaimed while laughing again. As Mabel dropped on the ground laughing, I walked down stairs into the kitchen. Opening the cuboard in search for a bowl, everything fell out at once. All the plates and bowls smashed on the ground. Stan burst in the room and his eyes grew as big as the plates used to be.

"What the heck kid?! Look what you did! Those plates and bowls cost me..5 uh..10..20 dollars each and you will have to pay for them!" Stan shouted. I was still shocked of what happened. Mabel ran into the room from all the noise. "What happend? Pointy glass! Pointy glass!" She shouted. "It's the bad luck!" I said. Grunkle Stan and Mabel just looked at me.

"Haven't you noticed? It's Friday the 13th! Something bad is about to happen..." I started but then they cut me off laughing. "Oh Dipper. You're so paranoid!" Mabel laughed with tears in her eyes. "Yeah and...he's...he's short!" Stan added laughing with Mabel. Why does one millimeter matter so much?! Well right now, what matters more is that today is filled with bad luck!

Ignoring all the mocking and laughing, I just grabed an apple and walked out the door. Outside, I took a bite and wasn't suprised. The apple was rotten inside so I immediately spat it out. "What else is going to happen today?" I thought outloud miserably.

Right on cue, I tripped on a rock and face planted in the ground. While spitting out dirt that got in my mouth, I slowly sat up. "That was a soft landing." I muttered sarcasticly. Standing up, I headed into town to stop thinking about bad luck. Maybe if I don't think about it, nothing bad will happen. I guess I was wrong because some how, I ended up in the water fountain.

While dripping wet with water, I ended up heading back to the Shack. At the shack, I walked up into the attic with my shoes squishing with water in them every step I took. Mabel was lying on her bed reading one of her cheesy romance novels. She actually likes them. I just don't understand girls. Mabel makes eye contact with me.

"Why are you wet? What happend?" She asked. I sigh. "Today happend Mabel!" I shouted. She just looked at me. "Why is everything happening to me only?!" I asked with frustration coming over me. "I don't know Dippingsauce but what I do know is that we both have a shift in the gift shop in 20 minutes." Mabel told me while putting her book away.

Just thinking about it made me shudder. I had a bad feeling about this. By the time our shift started, I was already full of anxiety. I think Mabel could notice. "Calm down Dippydip. You're sweating so much that I think I could fill a pool with it. Not that I want to." Mabel giggled. I nodded and walked over to a customer to help him.

"Hi how are you today? Are you finding everything ok?" I asked. The man nodded. "Um ok..." I said and then walked away. I really don't like working here. "Hey Dipper! Over here!" Wendy called out ot me. I walk over. "uh..ya?" I asked awkwardly. "Would you mind covering the cash register for me? Me and my buds are going to hangout...you don't mind...do you?" Wendy asked.

I just stood there staring into her deep green eyes. "Dipper...?" Wendy said snapping her fingers in my face. "Uh ya sure um I'll cover for you." I said coming back into reality. "Thanks little dude." She smiled and ran out the door. I then sat in the chair she was sitting in. So far nothing has happened...yet.

Soon a long line of customers apeared ready to purchase. The women in front of the line handed me her item. Of course it had to be made out of glass. Being the klutz I am...I dropped the item making it roll off the counter and smash on the ground. "Um I'm so sorry! I'll get you a new one!" I said. Right as I jumped off the chair, I landed on the glass.

"Ow ow ow owww!" I screamed in pain. Now I bet you can guess where I had to go...and Stan wasn't really happy about it. In the hospital, I had the glass removed. My foot was wrapped in bandages and I couldn't walk on it so I had to use crutches. Can this day get any worse? In Grunkle Stan's car, Stan wasn't so happy.

"You know how much that cost me?! You also broke one of my murchandise so you also owe me the money!" He said not too happy. "it's not my fault that it's Friday the 13th!" I exclaimed.

"Kid, you're being too parinoid. You have to chill. Friday the 13th is for superstitions like you but...I do have an idea that will promote the shack and bring in more custumers..." Grunkle Stan said while an mischievous smile spread across his face. He then eyed me. "Oh no. You are not using me in one of your schemes!" I practically yelled. "Oh yes you are." Grunkle Stan ordered. I wish I knew what was coming for me.

**Ooh! What's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out! Also can you review please? I want to know what you think about my story! You like it? Yes...no? Anyways...thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper's POV**

I knew this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have went with it. Well I had no choice. Standing behind curtains with two crutches under my arms, I sighed.

This was going to end up just like the pre-teen wolf boy gimmick. "Now if you look to your left, you will see our newest exhibit. Behold!... The bad luck Pre-teen! The Pre-teen, with bad luck!" I heard Grunkle Stan exclaim to the group of tourists. The curtains opened revealing me.

The tourists gasped and laughed like I was some weird clown preforming some act or something. I rolled my eyes as some of the tourists took pictures of me. After a few pictures, the crowd calmed down. Grunkle Stan eyed me to do something. I eyed him back trying to hint that I didn't know what to do.

We kept on eyeing each other back and forth until Grunkle Stan spoke up again to the bored tourists. "Give me a second. While i'm gone, the bad luck Pre-teen will entertain you!" He said and ran out of the room. I don't know where Stan is going but he can't expect me to entertain them!

The tourists then stared at me waiting for me to do something. After a minute of me just standing there like an idiot, Grunkle Stan returned. "Now anytime now, something bad will soon happen!" He said in a spooky voice. The group of people soon stared at me again but this time wide-eyed.

What does he mean? Well he is probably right. This whole day was filled with bad luck for me. Suddenly a bucket full of water poured on top of me taking me out of my thoughts and making the crowd cheer in amazement. I looked above me and saw Soos up on a ladder above me.

"Sorry Dude." He mouthed. I frowned back at him. Getting sick of Stan making a fool of me in front of everyone, I decided to end this. "Grunkle Stan! This is demeaning! I'm sick and tired of being involved in all your schemes! leave me out of this!" I shouted and headed of the stage. Instead of safely getting off, I tripped and fell off the stage.

The crowd gasped then shortly cheered. This was Stan's opportunity to do something. "Now, if you guys don't want to have bad luck like that kid over there, come back to the gift shop and buy some good luck merchandise!" He said while motioning the tourists into the gift shop.

The tourists quickly followed with money clenched in their hands. Trying to get up off the ground with and injured foot is very difficult. As I was trying to get up, I hand reached out to me to help me up. I looked to who's arm it belonged to and it was Wendy.

While blushing slightly, I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. "Getting tied up in Stan's crap?" She asked while smiling. I nodded and smiled while trying my hardest to not blush. "Ya, whenever he tried to get me involved, I just avoided it." She continued still smiling. "The wolf boy thing was bad enough though." I frowned remembering the horror.

"Yeah but not as bad as Mabel being boss!" She joked and nudged me in the arm making me laugh. I remember that day just like it was yesterday. "Well I have to get going Dipper. The gang and I are going to hang out so...later!" She called out to while running out of the room.

"Later Wendy!" I yelled while laughing uncontrollably. "Hehehehehe...I love you." I continued. I sighed and then walked into the living room. I can't wait until this day ends.

**Gideon's POV**

I sat in front of my mirror looking through book 2. "Curse the Pines family! Curse Stan! Curse Dipper! Curse..." I raged until a page caught my eye. "What's this?..." I wondered out loud.

While quickly reading it, a evil grin spread across my face. "Finally I will get revenge on the Pines family! For everything they have done, they will finally pay!" I exclaimed in an evil manner while laughing like a maniac.

By tomorrow, the Pines will have bad luck! Friday the 13th or no Friday the 13th! All I have to say is...good luck to them. NOT! "Mwaahahaha!" I laughed while rolling on the floor. Soon enough my Dad walked into the door. "Gideon Charles Gleeful! Stop rolling on the floor and be quiet!" He scolded at me.

"I CAN BUY AND SELL YOU OLD MAN!" I screamed. My Dad shrugged. "Good enough for me." He said and then closed the door leaving me alone again.

I then sat back on my chair at my desk and took out my Mystery shack play set that I made. I picked up all the characters. Mabel, Dipper and Stan. I then snapped the heads off the figures. "Watch out Pines. I'm commin' for ya." I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I know it's been a while since i've updated this story but look on the bright side! Maybe your next boy friend will be a vampire. lol don't ask! Anyways...enjoy the new chapter! :D**

**~Skittlespop428**

**Dipper's POV**

I opened my eyes and relief swept over me. Friday the 13th was over. No more bad luck. No more messing up. Today is going to be perfect. I grabbed my crutches that leaned against my bed and walked as fast as I could using the crutches to Mabel's bed to wake her up.

"Good morning Mabel! Who's my favourite Mabel?" I greeted her. Mabel's eyes fluttered open right away followed by her sudden scream. I quickly stepped back. Mabel sat up on her bed and went into the feeble position. "G-Gideon...G-Gideon...D-Date..." She mumbled while rocking back and forth. "What? Mabel what happened?" I questioned sitting beside her.

She didn't even answer. Her eyes showed disgust and terror. By the sounds of her mumbling, she had a dream that she was having a date with Gideon. No wonder Mabel's freaked out. "Look Mabel, it was a dream. It's not like you're really going to go on a date with him." I comforted her.

Mabel then stopped rocking and grabbed my shoulder's only to start shaking me like a mad person. "DIPPER! GIDEON KISSED ME IN MY DREAM! IT FELT REAL! IT WAS HORRIBLE!" She screamed while still shaking me. Suddenly the lights turned off making Mabel stop shaking me and put her back in reality.

We both looked at each other and ran downstairs at the exact same time. When Mabel and I got downstairs, Grunkle Stan was sitting in his chair in front of the blank T.V wide-eyed. "Um Stan..." I started but he cut me off. "The TV...It turned off...Super Bowl...all gone" He said blankly with his eye twitching.

"SOOS! TURN THE POWER BACK ON! i'M GONNA MISS THE ENDING!" Grunkle Stan Yelled making Mabel and I jump. "I'm on it!" Soos yelled from the Gift shop. When the power went back on, the Super Bowl was over which made Stan lose it. I'm going to say what happened in the nicest way possible.

Stan said a couple (A LOT!) of naughty words (as Mabel would say) and kinda ripped some of his hair out. The rest is going to be unspoken...for your sake. "Stan..." I continued. "It's not that much big of a deal you know." Stan then went to my face and yelled for like the 100th time today.

"Are you kidding!? I never got to see who won! What if the Canadians won?!" He then stopped and glared. "Dang Canadians..." "I think Canadians are awesome! They have Beavers!" Mabel piped up. "Beavers Dipper!" She whispered. "Mabel. We have Beavers too you know." I pointed out. "Yeah but they're not Canadian! Duh Dipper!" "Ugh Whatever lets just go do our shift in the Gift shop." I sighed and started walking to the door.

"You got it Dipper Nippers!" Mabel Gleamed and started following me to the door. I immediately glared at her for calling me that but she just gave me a big brace filled smile. It's like she loves bugging me or something. Well that's Mabel for you. As I entered the Gift shop, I took a seat beside Wendy at the cash register and leaned my crutches on the counter.

"Whoa Dude, What's with the crutches?" Wendy asked me with a surprised expression. I sighed and answered her question explaining the broken merchandise and me stepping right on the glass and everything. It took time for it to soak into her but she immediately smiled. "Smooth." She laughed and raised her hand to give me a high five. I froze for a second but then high fived her.

It took me every mussle in my body to not blush. I could see Mabel give me a thumbs up from behind a shelf. She was probably giving a boy one of those creepy notes that always says 'Do you like me? Yes. Defiantly. Absolutely.' Like I said before, That's Mabel for you. Well going back to Wendy, everything was going perfectly until Robbie Showed up.

Ugh...Robbie. Can't he see her after her shift or something. Actually I rather him not see her at all. Robbie is such a jerk. I don't know what Wendy sees in him...well he does play guitar...and he has tight jeans but who cares?! Well I do. Wendy deserves better than a guitar playing pile of crap.

Whatever...going back out of my thoughts...Robbie comes into the Gift Shop. "Hey Babe." Robbie greeted totally ignoring the fact that I was sitting right beside her. "Hey Robbie, What are you doing here?" Wendy asked and then he gave her a quick peck on the lips just to irritate me.

Ya I know, he's and idiot. "Oh just thought I would drop by and see my _Girlfriend." He _answered but said the word Girlfriend louder to bug me even more. Robbie then turned and looked at me and then the crutches and then me again. "What happened to you? Fell off the baby swing or something." He sneered. I was too full of rage to answer his stupid little comment.

Wendy answered for me. "No, When Dipper was covering my shift for me, he dropped a merchandise made out of glass and stepped right on it." She explained. "Oh so now he's a klutz! That's why people shouldn't let little kids take charge here!" Robbie scoffed.

I bet Wendy could feel my anger rubbing off or something cause she told him to stop it. She needs to know that he's not going to listen. "Wendy! Get in here!" Grunkle Stan yelled. "Well I guess I have to go...see ya later guys!" Wendy said and then walked out of the room. "Bye Babe!" Robbie smiled. Right when she left, his smile faded. "Listen you little punk! Wendy is mine! Not yours, you hear me?!" Robbie whispered in a threat right in my face.

I had enough of this. "Oh grow up Robbie! Just 'cause she's your Girlfriend, doesn't mean she's 'yours'!" I said glaring at him. I bet that made him mad cause he then threw my crutches to the other side of the Gift shop which made a couple of people scream and run out of the shop. "This isn't over." Robbie said and then stormed out of the shop. Good. He's gone.

I then look across the room. Ugh. I have to get my crutches. I carefully stepped off my chair but accidentally on both feet. "Oww ow!" I cringe. I hopped on my good foot over to my crutches and finally got to them. As I picked them up, I put them under my armpits. There. "Dipper! Get in here!" I heard Stan yell. *Groan*! I wonder what he wants. I slowly got to his office. "Yes Grunkle Stan?" I asked with a smidgen of annoyance. "Well since you can't really do much with that foot of yours, I'm going to have you run the cash register again. Wendy gets the day off today."

"What?! Grunkle Stan! The last time I ran the cash, I broke some of the merchandise and injured my foot! You can't expect me to be in charge of it again! Why can't Mabel do it?" I shouted. "Cause life ain't fair. Now go! Shoo!" I sighed and walked out of his office and sat in the cash register chair. Well at least it's not Friday the 13th! The first customer came up and put her things on the counter.

I looked at the price tag. "That will be $12.99." I said flatly. She handed me the money and I gave her the item. "Have a great day." I said with no enthusiasm. Right when I opened the cash register, all of the money fell out on the ground. Right on Que, Grunkle Stan ran in. "Hey! What the heck did you do?!" He shouted.

One if the customers grabbed a dollar off of the ground and Stan smacked it out of his hands. "Dipper! You're off of cash register duty. Get your sister over here!" Grunkle Stan Yelled at me. I so want to say 'I told you so!' to him. It's like Mabel was spying on us or something because right when Stan told me to get her, she was already sitting in the chair.

Well ok then. "Well now what do I do?" I asked Stan in annoyance. "I want you to mop the floors." "What? How can I do that?" I asked eyeing my injured foot. "I Don't know use your mouth or something. I don't care how you do it, just get it done." Grunkle Stan said and then walked out of the Gift Shop. Before I walked over to get a mop and pail, I looked over at Mabel and she was already dropping money and the merchandise.

Hm, I guess I'm not the only one that is messing up. I then grabed the mop and pail. It was very difficult to do so but I managed. When I brought it into the Gift shop, I put the pail of water down, Dipped the mop in the water and started mopping. Whoa! I can't believe i'm doing this! With crutches! Take that Grunkle Stan! I'm not using my mouth!

I guess I spoke too soon because all of a sudden, one of my crutches knocked over the pail of water all over the floor. Oh man! Oh man oh man oh man! Customers very shortly started slipping on the water that spilled. Oh my gosh are they retarted? Kids started crying and lots of people left angrily.

I looked back over at Mabel and she wasn't doing well either. There was a big croud of people asking for refunds because their kids got hurt. Suddenly the power went out which made matters worse. Grunkle Stan the walked into the room to see what was going on. "Stan watch out!" I shouted.

He then walked right on the spilled water and slipped right into me making us both ram into the shelves of merchandise. All of the shelves toppled over making a huge mess. Soon all of the customers ran out of the shop.

Mabel got off of her chair and ran over to Stan and I. I don't know about him but i'm in lots of pain right now. "Are you two ok?" Mabel asked full of worry. I looked over to Grunkle Stan. It was dark in the room so I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was mad. We both slowly got up "Dipper. Get out." Grunkle Stan said at the peak of rage.

"What? Grunkle Stan! This isn't my fault! It's bad luck!" I shouted. Yeah. That's right! I figured out that it's bad luck that is causing all this. I'm not a klutz. I know its not Friday the 13th either but still! "No. No bad luck caused this. It's all in your head! Look around you! The power is out, the Gift Shop is probably trashed and it's all your fault! Why can't you just be normal Dipper? You're a klutz and you can't even handle one task! If you can't handle any of this, just get out!" Grunkle Stan yelled at me.

I can't believe he thinks it's all my fault. Stupid Grunkle Stan. I then walked out of the Gift Shop and went for a walk. As I got to Gravity Falls Lake, I walked over to the dock, sat down having my feet hang over the edge and set down my crutches beside me. I need some time to think right now.

How is all this happening when it's not Friday the 13th? Am I really a klutz? No! I wasn't the only one messing up! Mabel was too! And I wasn't the one who slipped on the water! Yeah! Suddenly a familiar voice got me out of my thoughts. "Well well well, if it isn't the biggest klutz in Gravity Falls." I heard the voice say.

I turned around and saw...yup you guessed it, Robbie. "What do you want Robbie? Just leave alone." I said turning back around. "Do you think i'm going to listen?" He sneered. "No." I mumbled. "What did you say?" Robbie raged. I didn't answer him. I'm not going to waste my breath on him.

Robbie then Lifted me up by the collar of my shirt. "I said, What did you say?" He said getting to the peak of rage. "I said No." I answered. I already know that i'm done for. "Oh really?" He said with an angry look on his face. Robbie then threw me on the ground. I Didn't see that coming.

Oh yeah, that was sarcasm. Still, it really hurt, especially my foot. "This is for flirting with my Girlfriend!" Robbie yelled and then started punching me. Ugh! Why can't I just black out now?! I can't bear the pain! I would try to fight back but I need my crutches. I'm done for. The last blow finally knocked me out. I guess it's Final... I do have bad luck.

**Did you like the new Chapter? I know I said for you guys to vote for what story you want me to update but I actually have writers block for those stories right now. I didn't before when I asked you guys to chose but now I do. I'm sorry but at least I updated! Its took me a while I know. Oh and don't ask me why I always have Robbie beat up Dipper. I don't know ok? LOL :3 Well I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to...**

**Favourite/Follow/Review!**

**~Skittlespop428**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Note! Today is **_**Friday the 13th **_! **OMG! I'm not a superstition...***_**Black cat walks over* SCREAM!**_

**Mabel's POV**

Right when Grunkle Stan kicked Dipper out of the Gift shop, I was instructed to clean up. Seriously?! My cuteness isn't for cleaning! It's for flirting with boys, Duh! Well I helped make a mess as well so I guess it would be fair if I helped clean up.

Plus, Cleaning in the dark is much more fun! When I can't see, my other senses feel heightened. It's like I can see with my hands! Wop Wop! Ok ok I need to start cleaning! But I don't wanna. What if Waddles cleaned for me? I'm a genius! No wonder i'm the Alpha twin. "Hey Grunkle Stan! Waddles Gonna cover for me while I go in the living room and watch my favourite movie...'Dream boy high...2! Where love will be forever in our hearts!'" I exclaimed.

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, Grunkle Stan grabed my arm. "Oh no you're not! Can't you see that the power is out? Plus, I'm not going to have a pig work in the Gift shop!...Well I won't have to worry about paying him..." "Grunkle Stan, you don't even pay us at all." I pointed out. "Oy! You're starting to sound like your brother." Grunkle Stan said shaking his head.

"That's what twins do!" I chirped giving him a big smile. Grunkle Stan sighed. "Just get working kid." He said and then shooed me away. I walked around the Gift shop with my arms out straight. "Hey! I think it's working! I CAN see with my hands!" I exclaimed while walking aimlessly around in circles. I then smashed right into the wall and fell on the floor. "I'm ok!" I yelled out into the blackness. I slowly got up and felt around for the broom.

"Broom? Broooooom? Where are ya?" I called out still walking around, tripping a few times. When is the power going to come back on? Right on que, the lights went back on. Am I physic or something?! That would be so awesome if I was! "YESSSSS!" I heard Soos exclaim from the other room.

Soos turned the power back on! I could see the Gift shop totally clear now...but now I kinda wish I couldn't. The Gift shop was a total disaster! And i'm not even joking!

All the shelves of merchandise were knocked over so all of the stuff that were on them littered the floor, the desk with the cash register was toppled over and money was all over the floor.

Not to mention, Grunkle Stan was hastily gathering up all the money sobbing a little. He sure does love his money. I decided to give Grunkle Stan some space. I guess the only way i'll be able to watch 'Dream Boy High' is to clean up first. I sure do wish Dipper were here.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

Great. Just great. I have a shift at the Mystery Shack starting just about...well...now. I really do hate working there. Stan and is cheapness is the real reason. The twins on the other hand, are the only reason I really keep this job...and also because I need more jobs on my resume.

Those two kids always bring a smile to my face. Such sweet kids related to a Cranky old, Money hoarder, Cheapskate. Did I mention that he's old? Anyways, Before I walked out the door, I quickly grabbed my phone and then I was off. When I got outside, it was already starting to get dark outside.

It's surprising how dark it gets this early! It's only 5:30pm! Today I have a shift starting around 5:30pm to 7:00pm. Yeah, I know it's not that long of a shift but still...it's a horrible job. If my Dad didn't want me to help him chop some wood, I would have been at the Mystery Shack at 6:00 this morning to 7pm.

After at least a couple minutes of walking, I could finally see the Mystery Shack in sight. When I walked up to the Gift shop entrance, I noticed that there were no cars parked in the parking lot. Yeah, I'm not surprised. Everything in the Gift shop is fake and way too expensive! Seriously! Who would charge a snow globe $100?! Obviously Stan would.

He did too. I finally opened the door and entered the Gift shop. My mouth literally hit the floor from astonishment. The place was a mess and was totally empty. No customers at all. I wandered over to Mabel who was cleaning rather quickly.

"Whoa Mabel what happened in here? A freak tornado or something?" I asked still looking around the place in awe. I guess no work today. I'm defiatly not going to help clean up. Mabel stopped and stared at me.

"Well...pretty much earlier today, when Dipper and I were doing our shifts, everything was going I guess kinda smoothly until the power went out and then everything went coo coo bananas." Mabel interpreted. I nodded slightly and looked around the room again. "Oh, Speaking of which, where's Dipper?" I inquired. I haven't seen him. Usually he would be with Mabel or something.

Mabel started cleaning again. "Oh, Grunkle Stan kicked him out 'cause Dipper kinda was the reason the place is like this. Yeah...he thinks it's because of bad luck...silly huh? Hey do you want to see what I can do with my fist?" Mabel started and then put her whole fist in her mouth.

"Cwoolth huth?" Mabel exclaimed unclear because of her hand in her mouth. "Uh...sure." I answered backing away. Mabel took her hand out of her mouth and followed me. "Yeah I know right?! Once I tried it with Dipper's fist. It worked but then shortly after, he washed his hand like 5 times.

Could you believe that?!" She laughed. I leaned against the wall and Mabel did the same right beside me. I put my hands behind my back. I don't want her to try to fit my hand in her mouth. "Hey do you want to see what else I can do?!" She suddenly blurted out breaking the silence. "Uh no thanks i'm good." I quickly answered back not wanting to see.

"Aw ok but you're missing out..." Mabel implied. All of a sudden, Stan burst into the room. Mabel! Wendy! Get to work! Make this place so clean that It will...um, sparkle!" He ordered. Mabel perked up when he said 'sparkle'. "You got it Grunkle Stan! This place will Sparkle and shine so much that you will be blinded by pure awesomeness!" Mabel replied happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just get to work." Stan said in his usual gruff voice as he walked up to the 'employees only' door and twisted the handle to open it. The door knob instantly fell off. Stan grumbled something while he just dropped it on the floor.

"Uh you better fix that." He said and then walked away. I sighed and started to walk over to the door to fix the handle. "Don't worry Wendy! I got it!" Mabel chirped and ran in front of me over to the door. Just as Mabel was about to get any closer to the door, she suddenly slipped and banged right into it.

The door then somehow got off of the hinges and fell right on top of the dizzy Mabel. Ouch...that gotta hurt. Mabel shakily raised her arm out from under the door and gave me a thumbs up. "I'm ok!" She said in a giddy voice. I ran over and tried to lift the door off of her. Being related to the strongest Man in Gravity Falls, I was able to successfully lift it off of her.

"Omigosh are you ok Mabel?" I asked as I tried to help her up. "Yeah yeah, i'm ok! But did you see that?! How did that happen?! Maybe it was the invisible Wizard that lives in the closet in the Attic...I knew he exists!" Mabel said and then looked around the room. "You can run...but you can't hide!" Mabel screamed out loud in the Gift shop.

She must have hit her head hard or something...'invisible Wizard'? Whaat? Sometimes I can't understand that girl. Anyways, where's Stan? Wouldn't he have heard the big commotion? Oh well, nows my chance to sneak out.

While Mabel was looking around and under things searching for the 'invisible Wizard', I quickly ran outside through the exit, making sure not to slam the door. I then sprinted back home to relax and have the night to myself. Thank goodness that Stan didn't see me escape! Tonight's gonna be the best!

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

I haltingly but painfully sat up. Uuuhhg my head hurts so much! Well actually, my whole body hurts! I squinted my eyes and looked around. Not only was the sun blinding my eyes but even keeping them open hurt. How long was I out for? UHG stupid Robbie. Can't I ever be left in peace?

Does he always have to bother me?! I sighed and looked around again. Where's my crutches? Oh no...OHNOOHNOOHNO! Just my luck. How am I going to get back to the Shack?...If i'm even wanted. I slowly exhaled and tried to get up while wincing from the pain.

As I took one step forward, I was surprised that my foot didn't even hurt that badly. Maybe it was because my body hurt way more. I couldn't really walk that properly so I ended up limping. My legs literally felt numb. Each minute felt like hours.

Am I even close to getting back? Do even want to come back? Do they even want me? Probably not. I finally got in town and sank down on a bench. I was deep in thoughts. I don't know what to do. "Oh look, it's Sweater freak's brother, Diaper." A nasty voice said followed by laughter.

I looked up and saw Pacifica and her Cronies laughing in a cruel manner. She's the last person I want to deal with right now...other than Robbie. I glared at her trying to hint her to leave me alone. "Awwww is wittle Dippy gonna throw a tantrum?" She mocked in a baby voice.

I didn't want to give her any more attention than I already did. "Uh ohhhhh here comes the silent treatment!" She taunted. I seriously had it with this girl! I want this to end. I want the bad luck to end. I want...summer to end.

* * *

**Mabel's POV**

I gradually opened my eyes noticing that I was sleeping on top of the check out desk. I was pretty tired after cleaning up the whole Gift Shop by myself. Yeah, even Soos wasn't there to help. He was too busy celabrating his Grandma's birthday with her. Well at least the Gift shop is totaly clean now. Hey, it's actually sparkling! Kinda.

That's the Mabel difference! I got up off of the checkout counter and ran into the 'employees only' door, only to find Grunkle Stan watching T.V. Was he watching a black and white soap opera?...Grunkle Stan then noticed me there and quickly changed the Chanel to wrestling. "Fight Fight Fight!" He yelled trying to sound interested.

I decided not to tell him that I saw him watching a soap opera. I needed to ask him a question. "Grunkle Stan...have you seen Dipper?" I asked looking at him. "Nope." He answered not taking his eyes off of the T.V. It was like he didn't even care. I know, I know, I kinda forgot about Dipper but it was because I was too busy cleaning to think.

It doesn't mean I don't care about him though. That's why I want to know if he came back last night when I was sleeping. Right out of the blue, The whole room went pitch black. The power went off again. Grunkle Stan said some naughty words that if I said them, it would be a one way ticket to 'Grounded land'. Yup, 'Grounded land'.

It's a place I made up. Ok, ok it's just my room but it just sounds a lot cooler calling it 'Grounded land.' Why is the power always going out? I seriously have no clue. What matters right now is that I can't find Dipper! I don't know where he is!

I have to go look for him. That's what siblings do. They look out for each other. I should have followed him when he left in the first place. I should have been a better sister. Now I can't just stand here and think of what I should have done. I have to fix this. I have to go find Dipper.

**Oooooooh! What's going to happen? What did you think of the new chapter? LOL Sorry guys for the long wait for this chapter! Sorry sorry! :D Thank you guys for being so awesome! Don't forget to...**

**Review****/Favourite/Follow**

**~Skittlespop428!**


End file.
